


Bang

by delerium95



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delerium95/pseuds/delerium95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet inspired by ptelefolone's art. It's awesome: http://ptelefolone.livejournal.com/10043.html?thread=75323#t75323</p>
<p>There is heavily implied major character death. Please read the notes at the end for spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang

Bang.

***

He places the cool metal against Merlin’s temple.  
Bang.

***

“Close your eyes,” he whispers against Merlin’s forehead, kissing him sweetly. He places the cool metal against Merlin’s temple.  
Bang.

***

Arthur wraps his arm around Merlin drawing him close. Merlin smells like sweat and blood and it should be revolting but Arthur breathes in his scent like it’s perfume. “Close your eyes,” he whispers against Merlin’s forehead, kissing him sweetly. He places the cool metal against Merlin’s temple.  
Bang.

***

“Hurry up Merlin, we have to keep moving”  
“It’s too late Arthur”  
“Don’t be an idiot they haven’t caught us yet”  
Arthur reaches towards Merlin, trying to grab his hand but Merlin steps away. He pulls up his shirtsleeve revealing the bloody rip in his arm. His face is blandly accepting.  
“You know what needs to be done.”  
“Shut up Merlin, just shut up! We can get you to a doctor. We can...”  
“Come on Arthur, it’s too late for that.”  
“No! There has to be something.”  
“Do it Arthur”  
“Don’t be stupid”  
“Just hurry up and do it, you know you have to.”  
“Damn it Merlin I can’t... I can’t do this without you”  
“And I can’t be one of those filthy things. Arthur if you ever cared about me, if I ever meant anything to you at all you’ll do this for me.”  
There is no reply.  
Arthur wraps his arm around Merlin drawing him close. Merlin smells like sweat and blood and it should be revolting but Arthur breathes in his scent like it’s perfume. “Close your eyes,” he whispers against Merlin’s forehead, kissing him sweetly. He places the cool metal against Merlin’s temple.  
Bang.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So spoiler - Merlin is killed in this fic. It's pretty dark but not gorey.


End file.
